


The Walking Dead

by angelus2hot



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Community: fandomwords100, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elijah vows to protect Elena.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Walking Dead

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** The Walking Dead  
>  **Fandom:** The Vampire Diaries  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Elijah Mikaelson/Elena Gilbert  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Elijah vows to protect Elena.  
>  **A/N:** written for the word zombies on my [Fandomwords100 card](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/415785.html)

With a squeal of fright she scooted closer to him until she was almost sitting on his lap. 

A shocked look crossed his face. “I can’t believe it. The brave and beautiful Elena Gilbert is afraid.”

Elena quickly pointed towards the television. “In my defense I wasn’t expecting that.”

“It’s _The Walking Dead._ How can you not have expected zombies?”

She shrugged her shoulders. “Okay, so I’m scared of zombies. But only because they eat people’s flesh.”

Laughter echoed through the room before he pulled her into his arms. “I promise you, Elena, I will protect you with my life.”


End file.
